Vida de una semipunk
by IxSaku-chan
Summary: No hay mas palabras del titulo xD Chica dudosa de lo que va elegir, bueno, esa no es Sakura Haruno.


Bien, este fic es mío xD Se aceptan, reclamos y felicitaciones, si puedo seguir con el fic no prometo hacerlo rápido.

Disclaimmer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic lo hago con el fin de divertirme y divertir a otros.

* * *

Que Tia Mas Rara

Era de mañana, bueno más bien las 5:34 am, pero al parecer eso no importaba a un chico que estaba sentado en el techo de su escuela.

-Hey, si quieres comer ramen baja de ahí, dobe-dijo un chico pelinegro con cara de fastidio.

-No me digas dobe, teme-respondió el "dobe" – ¿Y? ¿Shikamaru ya llego?

-Mira dobe, no soy tu sirvienta como para decirte si ya llego alguien, pero sí, ya llego así que vamos que ya hasta ya se ha de haber dormido, porque como no te tardas, dobe.

El chico de la terraza bajo quedando junto al pelinegro, el primero era un rubiales despeinado, de ojos azules y bronceado, el segundo como ya se comento era un pelinegro, tez pálida sin exagerar y ojos negros. Ellos iban hacia el cuarto, donde el rubiales vivía y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Falta un baterista, y si no lo encontramos se echara a perder todo-le dijo Shikamaru a los dos chicos que entraban por la puerta del balcón.

-Lo sabemos Shikamaru, pero no sabemos cómo encontrar uno, y los que hemos tenido eran unos totales inútiles-dijo Sasuke.

-Seeh-dijeron los restantes.

////

Después de un rato los chicos entraban a un edificio grande o mejor dicho al Instituto Gako Sarutobi donde respondían como estudiantes, 3ro exactamente.

-Nos tocan juntos de nuevo-dijo Sasuke con cara de fastidio.

-¡Oye! No me mires a mí, son los profes.- rezongó el rubio.

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente, la verdad no iban muy bien vestidos, más bien a su manera, el tal Naruto tenía su típica cinta que lo único que traía era un espiral, referencia en su apellido, y una muñequera negra. Sasuke tenía unas vendas en los antebrazos y algunas pulseras. Y Shikamaru tenía muñequeras verdes y negras en los dos brazos, un chaleco verde olivo y su típico peinado de coleta alta parecido a una piña y tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierda, además una cinta atada al brazo. Todos traían puestos tenis DC negros.

-Espero que nos toque Kakashi-sensei como titular, porque siempre llega tarde.-dijo Shikamaru, aunque todos pensaban lo mismo.

Entraron los tres al salón y lo primero que vieron fue a Ino y a Karin, ambas compañeras de clase, peleando.

-Mira, zorra, te permito que me digas teñida, pero nada ¿entendiste? NADA de que tú tienes mejor cuerpo que yo, ¿okey, cariño?-fijó la rubia con enfado, era delgada, tenía el pelo rubio agarrado en una coleta alta con un mechón a lado y ojos azul electrizantes.

-Hahaha, no me hagas reír querida, todo mundo aquí sabe que yo estoy mejor, si o no?-"contraataco" la pelirroja, ojos rojos y lentes. Nadie dijo nada-¡¿Qué?! No me digan que les cae mejor ella, porque…

-Ya, ya chicas estamos aquí a trabajar unidos y en paz, además todo el mundo sabe que Ino está mejor-dijo un sonriente Kiba.

Todo el mundo se empezó a carcajear, Ino solo se sonrojo y Karin enfureció y se sentó en el tercer asiento de la fila 4.

-Ves, así se gana, preciosa –empezó a coquetear Kiba a la rubia, cuando llego el sensei, o mejor dicho, Kakashi.

-Yoo, chicos, como han estado, ¿bien? Bueno, la verdad quiero que esto sea rápido si no me regañan-dijo un hombre bastante extraño, el pelo parado, destruyendo las leyes de gravedad, hacia un lado, tapado de la cara dejando solo el ojo derecho descubierto y ya, bueno el punto era que, que era extraño- Hoy vino una nueva compañera, vino desde, mmm, desde, bueno la verdad no sé, por eso quiero que se presente. ¡Pasa!-grito a la que supongamos, era la chica nueva.

La chica que entro, se cree que le ganaba a su maestro, porque tenía unas pintas muy raras, bueno nadie la culpa, así es su estilo. Bueno, más bien el mío.

-Ossu, me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 y toco la batería, en este momento estoy en una banda y si quieren ir a una presentación, es el sábado en Moxxu Rial-bieeen, tal vez fui directa pero oye, quería ser más conocida y si esto tenía que hacer, lo hare.

Todos se le quedaban viendo raro, no era normal que una tia se presentara así nomas, y dijera que va a tocar en mini concierto, además el atuendo, las pintas que tenia era de una absoluta rocker. Pelo corto rosa, si, rosa con un gorro negro con una gota estilo anime, tenía puesto unos audífonos tipo Dj, un piercing en la ceja derecha y tres en la oreja derecha.

Además el uniforme que se supone para las chicas era una falda azul marino casi gris con cuadros y camisa escolar con listón azul, ella la traía de fuera el listón desamarrado y se lo puso sobre el brazo como pulsera, la falda la traía normal y tenía una capucha negra que en la espalda estaba el logo de Rage Agains The Machine, ah sí, y tenis DC, rojos con negro.

-Bueno, Sakura te puedes sentar donde guste, bueno, en el único lugar que queda, he-Kakashi dijo, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, ya para empezar la clase.

El asiento estaba atrás de Sasuke, al lado de Naruto y delante de Ino, Shikamaru enfrente de Naruto. La clase había empezado. En realidad ocurrieron normales, no eran muy difíciles, lo cierto es que no se le daba economía.

-Wuaaah-bostece después de que dieron el timbre del receso.-Esta clase es muy aburrida, deberían cancelarla, hehe. Ahora, como se que ustedes son unos buenos compañeros y como nos conocemos por muuuuuuuchos años, me invitarían algo de comer?

-Yo te invito, pero deja de bostezar-dijo Ino con cara de burla-vamos que Chouji y Sai, nos están esperando, apúrate.

Salí junto a la pelirrubia, caminamos un poco y paramos en el salón, que en un cartel decía 2-4 entramos y fueron por el "rellenito" Chouji y por el "simpático" Sai.

-¿Quién es?

-Una amiga de tooooda la vida tal parece, vamos al comedor.

Al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa redonda, Chouji fue por la comida. Entre ratos la punk bostezaba.

-Entonces, ¿les gusta la música?- me dijeron que sí- Pueden ir al Moxxu Rial, los pondré en la lista de invitados, tus amigos también pueden ir, solo di tu nombre y que eres amiga de Sakura-termino de decir cuando Chouji se acerco con cuatro platos rellenos de comida cada uno.

-Bien, quiero que me digan sobre este lugar, supongo que hay "reglas" y…-se interrumpió la punk-mierda, me manche…mmm…sabe rico-dijo probando de lo poco que se cayó a la camisa, todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de WTF¡¡-Bueno, al punto que quiero llegar es que, quiero saber cómo es aquí soy nueva así que…-hablaba con la boca abierta, hehe.

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos, mira allá son los deportistas normalmente andan con chicas que son zorras ósea ellas-señalando-la pelirroja con cara de estúpida y sus amigas o lo que sean, populares que la verdad yo estaba ahí, pero hubo una discusión que…-se que ella recordó algo y que se siente triste pero quiero saber más, hago como que la empuje sin querer en el codo-Y pues, bueno, ellos siempre andan en grupo o mínimo de tres, estos también le hablan a los rockers que tienen una banda, son populares pero andan mas en sus problemas, ahora andan buscando un baterista.-Explico Ino jadeante, hablar mucho era su fuerte pero esto era excederse.

-Mmm, entiendo-dije parándome, fui directo hacia los chicos-Oí que tienen una banda, yo tengo una y vamos a tocar si quieren ir, ya saben dónde, solo digan que me conocen y listo, recuerden Sakura Haruno- dije y me fui, no era mucha explicación pero sé que van a ir, además…

////

-Ya, que chica más rara-dijo Naruto viéndola sentarse con la rubia- ¿vamos a ir? Me gustaría tal vez encontremos n baterista que nos sirva-encogió los hombros.

-See, hay que ir, además me da curiosidad como toca, estoy seguro que es una banda de niñas.-Sasuke mantuvo su burla por las chicas.

-Dijo Moxxu Rial, verdad?-pregunto Sai- ahí es donde normalmente tocan bandas principiantes, pero es bueno el lugar aunque chico.

-Oigan se dieron cuenta, que no nos presentamos…-dijo confundido el rubiales, dejando a Sasuke y Shikamaru viéndole raro a la chica Haruno.

////

La pelirrosa caminaba con el volumen a tope a su casa, era grande pero solo vivía ella ahí y pues tenía que conformarme con ello.

Entre, y lo primero que fue mi batería, ah mi hermosa batería color negra Yamaha…y lo segundo que vi fue que mi banda estaba viendo televisión y comiendo palomitas de maíz, la verdad ya me acostumbre.

-¿Qué haciendo?-agarrando de las frituras- Y no me digas que viendo televisión.

-Pues esperándote, que te crees eh? Vamos a ensañar-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos marrones, el bajista de la banda, Sasori no Akasuna- Estas ahí haciéndote la idiota, sabes que estamos aquí-puse los ojos en blanco, a él lo considero como mi hermano mayor, pero a veces es un completo idiota, bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

-Si gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, eh?-dije un comentario algo lleno de sarcasmo.

-Si ya nos preocupamos mucho por ti, vamos que nada mas tenemos 90% de ganar-ese chico chistoso fue Pein, o así le decimos, pero su nombre verdadero es Yahiko Katsu, la única que lo sabe soy yo pero la verdad no sé porque, lo oculta por algo. Él es un chico metalero con el cabello naranja y greñudo, ojos naranja, piercing por toda la cara, tres en la nariz, 7 en cada oreja y 2 en el labio, tria una cinta en la frente. Es la segunda guitarra y voz.

-Ajá si, Itachi, ¿Dónde está?-pregunte.

-Aquí, ya casi no llegas, hasta me dormí-ese es Itachi Uchiha, chico guapo, pelinegro, alto y ojos negros. Es serio, pero cuando lo conoces a fondo y digo muy a fooondo, es muy amigable. Guitarrista y segunda voz.

-¿No estabas en el baño?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-SI, pero me dormí en el baño- a todos nos salió una gota estilo anime- no es cierto, estaba leyendo algo-miro para otro lado, algo apenado, se durmió- Y conociste a alguien.

-Digamos que si-lo mire fijamente-¿verdad?

Itachi se puso algo nervioso, todos lo miramos, el sabia de que estaba hablando, pero bueno para eso son los amigos…

-Si no lo quieres contar ahora no lo cuentes, tal vez no estás listo para contárselo para contarlo y menos a alguien que conociste hace siete meses. –le dije mirando al resto de la banda, esto no se me da.

Fue un momento incomodo por varios segundos, pero me levante y agarre mis baquetas, y las puse en una mochila, también me puse una cinta en la frente de color azul, qué tenía un símbolo en kanji que decía "nagasu", mi gorro y capucha.

-Vámonos-les dije e hicieron lo mismo que yo, todos teníamos la misma cinta, salimos. Después de una hora de caminar y platicar y hacer bromas, llegamos a una fábrica abandonada. Era cuidado por 3 guardianes que seguro en algún lado traían armas.

-Entremos-dijo Pein, subimos escaleras.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aqui, es que o les gusto o nada mas para ver lo que dije xDD.

Espero les haya gustado, esta historia la tuve en mi cabeza por mucho y bueno aqui lo tengo.

Desde ahora digo que no se ilusionen, pondre la pareja que mas me guste y espero les guste a ustedes también, primero revisen mi perfil ahí tienen la información que les podría ayudar para seber lo que me gusta ;D

Bye


End file.
